


你不是你（但可以假装你是吗？）

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Pining Castiel (Supernatural), Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 09 Finale, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: “其实总是因为我，不是吗，Cas? ” Dean说，Castiel并不是因为这才睁开了眼睛。他睁开眼，因为Dean突然伸出双手放在他的脸侧，把他拉近，直到他们的额头碰到了一起，感觉很温暖，像是Castiel一直想象的那样。“有趣的是，我过去一直不明白为什么。” Dean接着说，而Castiel 发现自己害怕听到他接下来要说的话。”但我现在明白了，我完全理解了”或者： Dean意识到了一些事情，而他现在是个恶魔，所以他去找Cas了。过程不是很友好。又或者：我刚看了第十季的第一集，我满脑子都是穿着睡袍的Cas，以及他为什么没穿内裤。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	你不是你（但可以假装你是吗？）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're not you (but can we please pretend that you are?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605615) by [FrostyFlip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFlip/pseuds/FrostyFlip). 



> 原作者notes：我只想写porn，然后写成了这样，我很抱歉，但还是希望你们喜欢！

”Dean。”

”你好，Cas。”

Castiel在门口僵住了，视线扫过他这几周都在想念的男人的脸。Dean只是站在那，身体放松，一手靠在门上。他在微笑。是那种Castiel很喜欢的微笑——笑意一直蔓延到眼睛，眼角的皮肤微微起皱。而他的眼睛……他的眼睛和Castiel记忆中的一样绿，一样 ** _美丽_** 。

_（*译者注：来，跟我填空，Still ___________，still Dean Winchester）_

”Dean，那是——你——你真的——？”

“是的，Cas。真的是我，”Dean打断了他的话，脸上依然带着笑，直起身子。“我能进去吗? ”

“是的，当然。” Castiel迅速走到一侧让男人进门。“这段时间你去哪儿了？Sam和我都快疯了，一直在找……” 他迫不及待地问，但是看着Dean关上门，慢慢走到房间中间停下，依然背对着他，这当中有什么不对劲，Castiel停下了他的问题，皱起眉。

“Dean? ” Castiel小心翼翼地走向他，“一切都好吗? ”

一开始， Castiel 不确定Dean是不是没听到他说什么，因为他还站在那。Castiel想走过去让Dean看着他。他想拥抱他，他想看着他的眼睛，对他微笑，直到他所有的痛苦都消失，他几乎要那么做了，直到……

“我出去活动了一下，”Dean说，Castiel甚至不用他转过身，他能 ** _感觉_** 到。

但Dean **_确实_** 转过了身， Castiel 看到的东西就像海浪一样席卷了他。Dean的微笑不再充满友善了，它变得恶意， ** _扭曲_** ，也没再延伸到他的眼睛。然后他眨了眨眼，Castiel深爱的那双漂亮的绿眼睛变成了黑色。令人不适的，深沉的，黑暗的，空洞的黑色。Castiel 体内的每一滴血都变冷了，他裹紧了浴袍，脸上的表情变得坚定。

“你不是 Dean。”他说，伸手去拿床头柜上的天使之刃，而Dean——或者不管这现在是谁——只是笑了笑。

“哦，这就是你搞错的地方了，Cas。”他说，走近 Castiel，近得Castiel 闻到他身上硫磺的味道，开口说道，“我是Dean。伙计，是你把我从地狱里救出来的那天的同一个Dean。”

在他说别的之前，Castiel已经举起刃朝他面前的男人猛扑过去。这不是迪恩，他想。这不可能是Dean。

他失手了。或者确切地说，Dean躲开了，动作很快——太快了——Castiel都没来得及反应就被他轻松甩到房间的另一边。他撞上了桌子，发出一声痛呼，感觉身下的椅子都被撞得裂开。他大口喘着气，拼命抓住掉在不远处的刀刃，但是一只脚迅速地踢开了刀刃，然后踩在他的手上，狠狠地踩。Castiel咽下了喉咙里恐惧的声音，用尽全身的力气抬头看了眼那高高在上俯视他的男人。

Dean正在对他微笑——坏笑，眼里是和之前一样的扭曲。“你怎么了? ”他问，并且他 ** _被逗乐了_** ，Castiel注意到。 “你一般不这么轻易放弃战斗的。”

Castiel想让他闭嘴，想让他快点结束这一切，但他没忍住咳嗽起来，甚至在咳嗽的时候他都能听到Dean的哼声。

“哦，我懂了。” Dean说，蹲在Castiel身边，伸手碰他的睡袍，Castiel立即缩回已经空出来的手，把睡袍收紧在胸前，紧紧闭上眼准备接受接下来的后果。“你病了——不，你要 ** _死了_**! ”他说，而Castiel无法抬头看向他，哪怕他能感觉到有一只手抚过他的脸。

“Cas。” 他听到Dean说，听起来 ** _如此_** 像他，几乎让Castiel落下眼泪，但他拒绝睁开眼睛。但Dean打了他一拳，这次Castiel没能忍住一声痛呼。他咳嗽着睁眼，发现Dean——靠他更近了——依然在对着他扭曲的微笑。

“你为什么会在这? ” Castiel发现自己问，声音沙哑，因为咳嗽而筋疲力尽。“你想从我这里得到什么? ”

“怎么? ” Dean无辜地说，“我就不能想念我最喜欢的上帝的天使？ ”

Castiel瞪着他的眼神一定起作用了，因为Dean脸上的笑容终于消失了，他叹了一口气。“好吧，坐起来。”他粗声粗气地说，猛地把Castiel拉到一个坐着的位置，轻拍了他的一边侧脸。Castiel看着他，谨慎地看着恶魔站起身，在房间里慢慢踱步。很诡异那种。

_（*译者注：这一幕其实可以echo一下11x03，Cas的spell被Rowena解开时，Dean一手撑着他的侧脸扶他坐起来，definitely one of my favorite Destiel moments）_

”我一直在想着你”他拖长了声音说，让Castiel的胸口一紧。“你为我做了那么多。”

Dean停下脚步，安静了下来，似乎在考虑接下来要说什么，Castiel屏住了呼吸。Dean没有朝向他，但是Castiel不用看就知道那个笑容又回到了他脸上——哪怕很小。

”我只是做了必须做的事。” Castiel说，几乎立刻就后悔了说了这话，Dean转过身来看着他，他的脸上仍然挂着笑容，但笑容变得越来越紧张，看起来几乎是……生气。

“但你其实不是 ** _必须_** 要做这些，不是吗，Cas，” 他咬着牙说，然后又笑了起来。苦涩，冰冷，一点也不Dean的笑声。

“你不是 ** _必须_** 违背命令，让我离开那个房间。你本可以等到一切结束，让Sam做他该做的事，然后让我自生自灭。”他说着，头歪向一边。”我会崩溃的，你知道。我本来可能会答应的。”

这段记忆涌入脑海，Castiel不得不移开目光。他知道Dean本来会答应的，这一事实让他痛苦。有一次他差点就答应了，而那是Castiel有生以来最愤怒，被背叛感最强烈的一次经历。他再次抬起头，Dean就站在那，俯身朝他笑。

“但你没有。你由着我说服你放了我，说服你背叛你的人——背叛你的 ** _家人_** 。” Dean转过头，咯咯地笑了起来，Castiel无比绝望地想让他闭嘴。他 ** _绝望_** 到想把这个可怜的混蛋送回地狱。

“ ** _然后_** 你开始屠杀你自己的‘兄弟姐妹’ ，就因为 ** _我_** 让你相信了一些蠢想法，这也不是必须要做的事。”

_那不是什么蠢想法，_ Castiel 想说。 _这是正确的选择。我们在做正确的事，_ Castiel想对他大吼大叫。但他没有。他只是坐在那里，听着这个Dean声嘶力竭地说着Castiel作出了多少牺牲。

“然后你去送死。两次，Cas。你为了我死了 ** _两次_** 。你也不是必须要这么做。” Dean说着，他的声音让Castiel皱起了眉头，从他走进来到现在，他第一次听起来很严肃。就好像这话背后有什么真正的含义。他的眼睛深深地看向Castiel，也许，Castiel 想，只是也许，他能看到那绿色海洋背后有一小点真正的Dean。但是Dean站了起来，坐到了Castiel对面的床上。他身体前倾，双臂放在膝盖上，眼神又变得冷硬，Castiel以为自己看到的那一点人性消失了。

”你也不是必须要把 Sam 的疯狂转移到自己身上，然后对着我们发疯。”

“我是为了Sam! ” Dean还没来得及说别的，Castiel就打断了他。“我这么做是为了Sam，不是为了你! ” 他重复了一遍，因为这是事实，尽管他知道恶魔根本不在乎。他这么做是为了Sam，因为 ** _他_** 是那个破坏了他大脑屏障的人， ** _他_** 想成为那个修复它的人。

“是啊，但你看，我不相信，” Castiel听到他说，然后 Dean **_又出现了_** ，近到 Castiel能闻到他呼吸里酒精的味道，他咧开嘴笑，Castiel甚至要担心他的脸会裂成两半。“我觉得你他妈一点都不在乎Sam，你在乎他的唯一原因是因为我以前会在乎他。”

_（*译者注：来，跟我念：Because you cared, I cared. I cared about you. I cared about Sam. I cared about Jack. I cared about the whole world because of you.）_

听到Dean这么说，就像他在乎自己的弟弟是他做过的最荒谬的事情，让Castiel眼中涌出一滴眼泪，他闭上眼挤了回去，因为他真的不是Dean。因为Dean总是很在乎Sam。一直都是。

“其实总是因为我，不是吗，Cas? ” Dean说，Castiel并不是因为这才睁开了眼睛。他睁开眼，因为Dean突然伸出双手放在他的脸侧，把他拉近，直到他们的额头碰到了一起，感觉很温暖，像是Castiel一直想象的那样。

“有趣的是，我过去一直不明白为什么。” Dean接着说，而Castiel 发现自己害怕听到他接下来要说的话。

”但我现在明白了，我完全理解了。”

Castiel 以为会再次听到恶魔的笑声，但他没有，因为他的嘴唇贴在Castiel 的嘴唇上， Castiel 只想把他推开，但他做不到。他做不到，因为他的身体很虚弱，他很震惊，甚至无法抬起手臂，因为——

“因为这是你一直想要的，不是吗，Cas? ” Dean说，然后他的嘴唇又回到了Castiel的嘴唇上，用力地吻他，Castiel试着摇头，因为这 ** _不是_** 他一直想要的。不是像这样。

Dean的手开始向下，摩挲着Castiel的脖子，然后探进了他长袍的衣领下，Castiel在心里咒骂自己全身的颤抖。他的手指温暖、长而有力地抓住了 Castiel 潮湿的皮肤， Castiel 希望自己在这些手指下绷紧的方式不会暴露出他无法控制每次触摸之下流经他身体的电流。

“这是因为你就是不能把这双该死的绿眼睛踢出你的脑子，是不是，Cas? ” Dean问，沿着Castiel的脖子一路吻下去，Castiel ** _叹了口气_** ，终于找回了手臂的力气，双手移到Dean的肩上紧紧抓着，揪紧覆盖其上的衣服，绝望想让男人靠得更近因为 ** _该死的_** ，他真的无法把那双眼睛赶出他的脑子。然后Dean的手臂环着他，手滑进Castiel胸前的睡袍，把它推到一边，Castiel ** _想要_** 咽下他感觉到Dean的双手游走在他背后时发出的呜咽声。

“闭嘴，”他吸了一口气，声音小得几乎是耳语，而他真的一点都不惊讶听到Dean再次笑出声。

“他说话了! ” Dean只说了这一句，然后就把Castiel拽起来，把他推到他们身后的桌上，Castiel不得不抓住Dean 的肩膀，因为他担心自己要是放开手，他的腿会不听使唤。然后Dean的嘴又回来了，这一次Castiel回吻了，因为他控制不住。因为他的手，他的胸膛，他的嘴唇感觉还像是 ** _人类_** ，他压着Castiel，而 Castiel一直想感受这是什么样的。Dean 一条腿挤进Castiel双腿之间，Castiel 不得不一手撑住身后的桌子稳住自己，才不至于向后倒去。他甚至没有意识到自己硬了，直到他感觉到 Dean的勃起压在他的腿上，他忍不住去想 Dean是从什么时候就开始硬着了，是在他把 Castiel 扔过房间的时候，或者是对着他来那一拳的时候，又或者是在他第一次亲吻 Castiel 的嘴唇的时候。

“要知道，” Dean咕哝着，用手指拂过Castiel的乳头，Castiel不得不咬住嘴唇内侧才没发出呻吟声。Dean低下头啃咬他肩膀和脖子相连的地方，他抬起头，绷紧了脖子。“我以为我得花更长时间才能让你从了我。”

Castiel 紧闭双眼，空出来的手伸向 Dean 的后脑勺，手指滑过他的头发，然后他用力向后拽，因为他不想听他说话。这让 Dean 疼得发出嘶的一声，更用力地咬住他的肩膀，然后抓住他的胳膊，他还没来得及反应就几乎是被扔到了床上。Dean 立刻就压在他上方，手放在Castiel的勃起上，隔着他的短裤抚摸他， Castiel 无法停下呻吟，就算他想，他也做不到。

“但看看你，” Dean 的声音在他耳边响起， Castiel 不敢转头看，因为他害怕他看到的太像 Dean，但他必须记住这 ** _不是_** Dean。“你已经为我变得这么硬了。”

然后 Castiel 又开始咳嗽了，全身都随着咳嗽颤抖。“嘘——”Dean轻拍着他直到他安静下来，嘴唇靠在他耳朵下面，亲吻，吮吸，他的腿被抬了起来，这样Dean就可以滑进它们中间。Castiel转过头，抬起胳膊捂住嘴巴，Dean一直在嘘他等他缓解。等他咳完，他听到Dean的腰带解开时的轻微碰撞声，然后是腰带落在地板上的声音，然后Dean坐了起来，低头看着他身下的男人。

“你可不能现在死在这，伙计。好戏才刚要开始呢。” 他说。Castiel 看着他舔嘴唇的样子，看着他的视线上下打量着Castiel 赤裸的身体，最终停在Castiel被短裤布料遮盖着的凸起的部位。在 Castiel 想清楚自己在做什么之前，他已经抓住了 Dean 的衬衫前面把他拉下来亲吻，因为他真的只是想让他闭嘴。

他不在乎在他们的裤子前端贴到一起时，自己是如何贴着Dean的嘴唇呻吟，也不在乎在Dean 脱下他的T恤扔在他的外套旁边的地板上时，自己大口喘着气，Castiel甚至不知道他是什么时候脱的外套，或者他的手能多快地能找到 Dean 的胸部和背部，在Dean 再次俯下身子亲吻他时感受他裸露的皮肤。他的手尽情地在 Dean 的身体上游走，感受着Dean 挺动身体让他们的胯部互相摩擦时，背部肌肉的颤动。他能听到自己的手指伸进他裤子后面，沿着裤腰一直滑到前面时，Dean 的呼吸变快了。他发现裤子已经解开的时候并没有太惊讶，但在他沿着Dean勃起的轮廓，用手包住他，做一些Dean对他做的事的时候，Dean 贴着他的嘴唇低吼的声音让他有些惊讶。等Dean 突然把他翻过来，让他膝盖着地，脸埋在枕头里时，他甚至更惊讶了。

“De——”他开口，但又停下来，因为他一直在提醒自己这不是他，他拒绝大声叫他的名字。

“怎么了，Cas? ” Dean 紧紧抓住 Castiel 的头发，在他脖子后面烙下一个吻，Castiel 颤抖着，Dean 用力推挤着他的臀部让他忍不住倒吸了一口气。“你得大声点儿，我听不见。”

“你话太多——” Cas想说，但他的话被自己的惊呼声打断了。Dean突然把手伸进他的短裤里，手指绕着他的勃起。他更深地把脸埋进枕头，因为Dean摸他时他发出的呻吟实在是太响了，几乎让他自己感到羞愧。

“喜欢这样吗？”

Castiel没有理会Dean气喘的笑声，依然紧闭双眼，感到自己的大脑因为这赤裸的接触变得一片空白。Dean扯着他的头发，手指放进他的嘴里时，他甚至几乎没感觉到疼。

”吸。” Dean命令道，Castiel已经走得太远了，以至于他毫不羞愧地照做了。他的舌头绕着手指转了一圈，留下一层唾液，然后手指就不见了，像出现的一样突然。Castiel的短裤被扯了下来，他忍不住为勃起失去的接触哀鸣，但紧接着他感觉到刚刚在他嘴里的手指现在绕着他的洞口打转，再次呻吟起来。Dean再次低吼起来，靠在Castiel身上，似乎是觉得很好笑，他的牙齿在Castiel的耳朵上咬来咬去，把颤抖一路送下Castiel的脊椎。

“你真该看看你自己。”他低声说，Castiel的呼吸梗在他的喉咙里。“这么绝望地躺在这。这就是你，这么绝望的想要我？想要我的老二? ”

Castiel紧闭着嘴，他担心如果他开口，他会对所有问题都说“是的”。为了转移话题，他不顾一切地把自己推回到迪恩的手指上，在一根指尖进入他的身体时，他畏缩了一下。

“Cas，嘿，看着我。” Dean 低声说，他的声音是 ** _那么_** 温柔， Castiel 几乎忘了他在和谁说话。他转过头，睁开眼睛看到Dean 就在那儿，对着他微笑。Castiel 呼出他都不知道自己一直在憋着的那口气。就在他以为自己要回以微笑时，Dean 的眼睛又变黑了，然后他把手指伸了进去。Castiel 哭叫出声，如果 Dean 在笑，Castiel 也听不到他的声音。他在同样的耻辱漩涡里陷得太深了，恶魔 ** _欺骗了_** 他，而他由着他那么做了。他想钻进去，把自己埋在里面，但Dean没有给他时间，他动了动他的手指，Castiel克制不住自己的哭声，因为这很 ** _疼_** 。

Dean 又嘘他想让他安静，但没有慢下手上的动作。 Castiel 的手紧紧攥着身下的床单，疼痛刚变得可以忍受一点时，Dean 就又加了一根手指，Castiel 觉得这太过了，他想逃跑，但是 Dean 的另一只手又回到了他的勃起上，在他的手指在洞口进出时，另一只手握着他的勃起上下爱抚。

“没事的。” Dean说，而Castiel想着， ** _哦_** ，疼痛和快感交织在一起，这是一种全新的感觉，他的哭声停住了，逐渐变成了呜咽，而Dean只是不断的告诉他‘没事的’。

”放松。” Dean 说，然后加进第三根手指。但 Castiel 已经受够了，他一只手伸到身后按住了 Dean ，他没有料到的是，Dean顺着他停下了动作。

“直接做就是了。” Castiel说，声音破碎，但他不在乎。他厌倦了等待。Dean花了一点时间才反应过来，脸上绽开来一个大大的，露出牙齿的笑容，他向后靠了靠， 之前靠在Castiel身上的地方因失去了接触变得冰冷，然后他笑了。

”你说是什么是什么，老大。”

然后他的手指离开了，Castiel听到Dean脱掉裤子时拖曳的声响，他想看看。他真的很想看，但出于某种原因，他没有看。然后 Dean脱掉 Castiel 的短裤，靠在他身后。Castiel呼出一口气，手撑着自己坐起来，这时他意识到自己在发抖，而他不知道这是因为紧张还是因为他体内偷来的荣光在侵蚀他。Dean 似乎并不在乎，他把自己推进了Castiel体内，而Castiel 停止了呼吸，因为这更加疼痛。

”嘿，注意着点，可别在我面前昏过去。” Dean 说，Castiel能听出他在努力让自己的语气平静，然后他整个进入他， ** _低吼着_** ， Castiel不得不猛抽一口气，因为他就要说出来了。他马上就要叫出他的名字——呻吟出他的名字，什么都不在乎，但他确实还在乎。所以他没有。然后Dean缓慢而稳定地动作起来，加快节奏，他再次俯下身，伸出一只手臂搂住Castiel，Castiel能听到他的呼吸变得不稳，时不时地对着Castiel的肩膀呻吟。

而Castiel自己也几乎无法控制他发出的声音，他能感觉到自己在Dean身下展开，眼里盈满了泪水。他紧紧闭上眼，拒绝让眼泪流下来。不是现在。

”告诉我你有多想要这个，” Dean在他身后喘息着，声音有些颤抖。“告诉我，你想了多久。”

Castiel没有回答，但似乎也不重要，因为Dean还在说话，每次插入Castiel时都会说一些新的东西。

“告诉我你有多少次想我的老二想得发疯，Cas。”

Dean 一只手抓住 Castiel 的肩膀，开始加快速度， Castiel 失去了平衡，不得不抓着床头板稳住自己，但他没有回应Dean的问题，他忙着控制自己的呼吸，而且他也不知道如何回答。他不知道自己想过多少次，不知道自己曾多少次渴望得到现在的抚摸，也不知道自己为什么会允许这种事发生，因为 ** _这不是_** ** _Dean_** 。

Dean放开了对 Castiel 的控制，抓住床头板好更用力地插进去， Castiel 才意识到他他妈的回应了。不知怎么的他配合上了Dean的节奏，他们现在一起动作着，非常和谐， ** _然后_** 他意识到他痛苦的哭叫变成了愉悦的呻吟和—— ** _该死_** 。他抓着床头板的手松动了，最终他发现自己抓不住了，他松开了手，头冲下砸进了枕头里。他又抓住了床单，但这次是因为他需要抓住什么东西，因为要是他不抓住点什么，他觉得自己会疯掉。

然后Dean又用胳膊搂住他的肩膀，把他从枕头上拽起来，Castiel呻吟了一声。Dean把Castiel向后拉到自己身前——随着每一次抽插发出低吼。如果有哪一刻让Castiel彻底失去了理智，那就是Dean伸出空着的那只手握住他已经在泄出前液的勃起开始上下动作的时候。

Castiel浑身都因为愉悦绷紧了，他觉得自己可能会失明，因为他的眼睛现在如此湿润而模糊。就在他觉得自己再也受不了的时候，Dean放慢了速度靠近他，Castiel感觉到耳边他在自己耳边湿润的呼吸。

“Cas，”他低声说，声音听起来很沙哑。“这真的是我。”

然后 Castiel 转过身来，因为他再也无法忍受看不到他了，他用双臂搂住 Dean 的脖子，把他拉得更近，双腿缠上他的臀部。Dean 似乎很喜欢这个想法，因为他也伸出双臂搂住了Castiel，于是他们靠得 ** _如此_** 近。如此靠近，而Castiel 终于， ** _终于_** 让眼泪流了下来。他发出一声奇怪的声音，呻吟夹杂着呜咽，因为他真的很想相信这是他。他真的很想相信这真的是Dean。真正的 Dean。 ** _他的_** Dean。

Dean一直在操他，脸埋在Castiel的肩膀里，拍在他皮肤上的每一次呼吸都让他全身颤抖。然后突然间他就说出来了。他说出来了，因为他已经不在乎了，他说出来了，因为他想说，因为他控制不了自己。

“Dean。”

然后他又说了一遍，因为他现在没法停下，而每次叫出这个名字他都能感觉到 Dean 紧紧地抓着他，这感觉棒极了。

“ Dean! ”

Dean 再次加快了速度 ，Castiel 觉得自己喘不过气来，但 Dean 没有停下，Castiel 最后一次尝试着说“ Dean”，更像是一句哽咽的呜咽，因为Dean正看着他，而他的眼睛是 ** _绿的_** ，然后 Castiel高潮了。

他哭叫着，绝望地抓住Dean，射在他们两人中间，整个身子都在颤抖着，但Dean丝毫没有减慢速度，在他高潮时依然猛烈的操着他。Castiel 的眼珠上翻，几乎要转进脑子里， Dean的喘息和咆哮变得强烈，Castiel 知道Dean 也要高潮了，因为他猛地停下，咬住 Castiel 的肩膀，用力到Castiel觉得他在流血。然后Dean 倒在他身上，两人都大口喘着气。

他们还搂着彼此，Castiel 希望尽可能长时间的保持这种状态，即使他很累，即使他能感觉到自己的身子被压在 Dean 下面变得麻木。

”哈，谁能想到这呢。天使和恶魔。” 过了一会儿Dean说道，发出一声轻笑，Castiel无法对此作出反应，因为他的意识已经开始滑落，然后他睡着了。

__________________________________________________________________

Castiel 再次醒过来时，Dean 已经走了，他的电话在响。他感觉糟透了，但他还是接起了电话。

他没有告诉Sam发生了什么，只说他想念Dean，这是事实。

然后Hannah出现了，他也没告诉她，虽然她问了他为什么是裸着的。

等他穿好衣服，准备加入Hannah时，他只能确定一件事，那就是他需要再次找到Dean。他需要找回Dean，哪怕这会是他做的最后一件事。


End file.
